


Pull me out of the darkness and save me from the deadly

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, concerned Liv, scared Robert, worried Aaorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert suffers a unpleasant nightmare, few weeks after the carbon monoxide poisoning taken place.





	Pull me out of the darkness and save me from the deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Me again. * waves * 
> 
> Idk if you can get nightmares after being poisoned but I’m gonna put it down anyway. 
> 
> Some ppl may get triggered?   
> But it’s not overly detailed in the horrible glory. 
> 
> I, myself, get nightmares so I’ve added my daily experiences into this. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? x

“ Aaron! Aaron wake up someones downstairs! “ Robert shook his husband gently but failed in waking him up. 

Robert heard footsteps in the living room a few moments earlier, but he ignored it till he heard a rather loud bang. He got up looked in Liv’s room to see if she’s okay, he closed the door gently when he knew she was safe. He slowly walked down the stairs half way down he mentally cursed himself for not bringing some sort of weapon with him. He saw a dark shadow standing by the sink staring at the wall, he felt his chest tighten as he put his hands into fists. He walked into the living stopped by the couch staring at the back of the person in his house. 

“ Get out now. “ Robert spoke angrily at the person till they turned around, Robert’s face paled, a deathly white, grey colour. Robert looked scared, looking at the mans face, eyes blank almost black, blood dripping from his mouth as he had cuts scattered over his cheeks. He was wearing all black, and some sort of cape with a hood, it was low only seeing his face. 

The man was staring at Robert smiling as he was holding up a knife with his boney hands, no skin at all. “ Hello Robert. “ The man said, his tone emotionless, a creepy, nasty voice that just sends a shiver down your spine. 

Robert swallowed deeply over the lump formed in his throat. He can hear his heart thump violently against his chest, the house deathly quite you could actually hear it. “ Get out. Why are you here? “ Robert spoke confidently with hint of scared in his voice. 

The man quickly walked over to Robert it was like he flow over to him. Robert backed away as the man gripped his wrist, he tried to pull away but the man was laughing in his face. “ You should check on your husband and Liv before it’s too late. “ he smiled creepily. 

Robert ran up the stairs checking on Liv he had tears in his eyes dripping onto her pale face. She was bleeding in her chest, she wasn’t breathing, Robert was too late. “ No! Liv wake up! Liv! “ he shook her on her shoulders but he had no response. 

“ Oh Robert, Robert, Robert. “ The man said pitying voice. There was a child laughing in the distance, echoing in the whole house. 

Robert ran into his and Aaron’s bedroom, Aaron was a grey colour, bleeding from the mouth. “ Aaron! Wake up! Wake up! I need you! “ He shook him again, Aaron’s eyes shot open, Robert backed away scared his eyes were black, Aaron’s face was changing into something sinister as he was laughing before flying into the wardrobe and disappearing into the darkness. 

“ What have you done? “ Robert screamed at the man standing by the door frame. 

“ You deserve this Robert. “ he said coldly, stepping forward. 

“ What? Why? “ 

“ All the hurt you’ve done, all the things you’ve done. You deserve to suffer! “ The man screams loudly and runs towards Robert with a terrifying face on. 

Robert shots up patting and sweating, his t - shirt stuck to him, his hair plastered to his forehead as he struggles to breath properly, only now registering Aaron speaking to him but he doesn’t understand what he is saying. He spaces out again falling back into his pillow, only having Aaron pull him into a sitting position getting a damp, cold cloth against his forehead. 

“ Rob? Are you with me? Robert!? can you hear me!?” Aaron frantically speaking to his husband gently shaking him. 

“ What’s wrong with em’? “ Liv asks terrified and concerned watching her brother calm down his husband. 

“ Looks like a nightmare. “ Aaron says looking at Robert. 

“ Aaron? “ Robert speaks, finally back into reality. 

Aaron’s face turns into relief.   
“ Do you know where you are?” They always ask that question when one of them has a nightmare now, half of the time they are still in the nightmare and can’t get out of it. 

Robert’s nods his head. “ I need you to tell me babe. “ Aaron said softly, using that nickname on those very rare occasions, when they want to feel loved. 

“ Home? “ Robert replies, sounding out of it. 

Aaron nods his head. “ Yeh, you know where? “ 

“ in our bedroom. “ Robert says sounding more with it but looking but disconnected from his body. 

“ and who’s in our bedroom? “ Aaron asks. 

Robert looks at Liv and she shakes a little bit looking back at her other brother who is looking very ill. She smiles gently. “ Liv and Aaron. “ He says. 

“ are you with us now? “ Aaron asks. 

“ Yeh I am. “ he says quietly. 

“ Liv best go to bed now, I’ll tell you in the morning. “ He smiles softly as she nods her head. 

“ what was the dream about babe? “ Aaron asks when Liv has gone. He strokes Robert’s back with a thumb soothing him. 

Robert’s eyes well up with tears as he looks at Aaron. “ it was terrifying. “ he blows out a breath as Aaron holds his hand tighter. “ I heard a noise downstairs so I tried waking you up but you were still sleeping. I go downstairs see this figure standing by the sink, and when it turns around it had cuts on it’s face with blood coming out it’s mouth. Liv and you were dead, bleeding, the man comes into this room tells me I deserve it and I should suffer. He runs towards me and then I woke up.” 

“ Deserve What? “ 

“ he said everything I’ve done and hurt people that I deserve you two dyin’ on me. “ Robert’s voice cracks. 

“ that’s not true you know. “ Aaron says, needing Robert not to believe what the man said in Robert’s dream. 

“ I know. But it did feel like I deserve it, with everything I’ve done in the past. “ Robert said quietly. 

“ that’s the point, it’s in the past and you shouldn’t keep thinking about it because it’ll make you ill. “ Aaron said, tears dripping from his eyes. 

“ I know that now. But it was scary. “ 

Aaron nodded. “ I know. I woke up with you trashing around in the bed and when I tried to wake you up, you screamed loudly you sounded terrified. “ Aaron said never forgetting the sound that came out of Robert’s mouth, or how scared he looked in his sleep, especially when he wouldn’t wake up. “ And when you did wake up you were still out of it. You scared me too you know? “ 

“ I’m sorry. “ 

“ you have got nothin’ to be sorry for okay? But do you think it’s the affects off the carbon Monoxide poisoning? Causing theses nightmares? “ Aaron said , sounding worried. 

Robert shrugs. “ I dunno, probably? I was in it for while. It might just be stress as well and the seizure and all the things happening maybe? “ Robert says flatly. “ I just want to go back to sleep. “ 

“ do you need anything? “ Aaron asks. 

“ water and you. “ Robert said falling back into his pillow. Aaron nodded went into his draw got out a water bottle passed it to Robert, he gulped it down before putting it on the floor. 

“ your sure you are okay? “ Aaron asked worried as he lay down as well. 

“ I’ll be fine. “ Robert said. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s middle kissed his forehead. “ love oo’ “ Robert slurred, falling asleep holding Aaron. Aaron smiled lightly kissed his forehead before falling asleep as well.


End file.
